1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a cable connector assembly, and particularly to a cable connector assembly having an audio plug.
2. Description of Prior Arts
Nowadays, internet becomes an important part in people's life. People are conditioned to get information, music, movie and software from the internet. MP3 is the most popular format of music on the internet, and people can use MP3 players to enjoy the music in MP3 format. The MP3 players are young men's favorite. People like to enjoy music everywhere, and there are some auxiliary devices for the MP3 player to achieve their requirement. FIG. 6 shows a portable MP3 player. The MP3 player has a device for user to take it while walking. The device defines an audio plug electrically connecting with a cable as shown in FIG. 7. The cable is soldered to the audio plug in a conventional way. A conventional audio plug includes a plurality of electrodes for transmitting different signals. A new audio plug including more electrodes is needed to achieve multi-purpose; however, that leaves a smaller portion to be soldered to the cable under the miniaturized tendency. Besides, every two electrodes must be insulated from each other to prevent short-circuit. Accordingly, the cable is hard to be soldered to the audio plug.
Obviously, we need a new cable connector assembly to resolve above mentioned problem.